


Supposed to be Enemies

by junokoi



Series: Rivetra Week 2014 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junokoi/pseuds/junokoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble for Rivetra week, in a Hunger Games AU. Prompt: Supposed to be Enemies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supposed to be Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> Probably my most popular drabble from this week, though not my best writing

Day 6 #11

Supposed to be Enemies

__ ___ __

 

Petra Ral has never spoken to Levi.  They lived in different districts of Panem.  She only knows that he’s the male candidate from District 12.  Along with the crazy girl that no one is really sure is a girl in the first place.  Both of them make the “craziest pair”.

The girl, “Hanji”, Levi calls her, leaves them.  To some other station, perhaps.  So Petra is left with Levi at the knots section.  Ropes have always been her forte.

“Which district are you from?”  He doesn’t look up, it’s like he didn’t even say anything.

“Oh,” her knot ties itself into a bow on instinct.  “District 8.  Textiles.”

He still doesn’t respond, but she knows he listens.  “That’s not too bad.”  He moves onto another part of the string to continue tying.

“Thanks, I guess.  It’s not as nice as the Capitol says though.”   She tries for a smile but again, he’s looking down.

“I know how that feels.  They’re despicable like that.”  She stops her fingers at his confession.

“What?”  She finally witnesses his steel eyes.  “You’ve never heard anyone say that?”

“No, I have.  Just not in the Capitol.”  Petra looks at her bow.  “It’s a bit strange.”

“Well, now you’ve heard it.”  There might be amusement on his face, but it’s hard to tell if it’s authentic or not.  After all, they’re being fattened up and shown how to fight before hanging each other.

“That’s actually a good way of putting it.”

“What?”  At this point, there isn’t much knotting at all.

“That sentence just now.  About hanging each other.”  

“Oh, god.  I _said_ that?”  She shudders.

“Who else did?”  Levi has finished an entire rope of the knots people put on shoes.  Just that kind.

Petra only grabs his string and fumbles with it.  “You’re enjoying this, huh.”  

“Of course.”  He watches Petra undo the hitches.  “It’s all one big joke after all.”  Something moves on his face behind his palm, but Petra stares at the rope.  She tells herself it’s not important to look.

“Me or the Hunger Games?”  She secures another hitch with a yank.

“The Games.”  His brows rise.  “What kind of question is that?”

“One you need to remember.”  Petra’s smile disappears and she splatters the rope onto Levi’s lap.  He doesn’t flinch when she throws it, but grabs it, almost asking how she did tied it.  It’s the work of a hundred year seamstress, who stands.

“Just learn from this so you don’t die in the arena.”  

“From this shitty ass knot?”  He holds it up by two fingers and shoves it away from him.  She fists her hands when he gives her those eyes, and pulls it back into her hands.  Only to wrap it around Levi’s neck while he claws at her.  After knotting it again she stands back.

“From District 8.  Petra Ral.”


End file.
